


Flickering Flames

by Shellsan



Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2019 [25]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is a little shit, Allen's against a wall again tho, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, M for the flirting, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Set in Canon Era though, Short, Teasing, Timeline What Timeline, Tyki makes it too easy, and suggestive themes, but nothing actually happens this time, cause I'm predictable., idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: Allen and Tyki were caught in the middle of a winter storm but neither cared about the rest of the world in this moment.
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559080
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Flickering Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I didn't expect to write any more dgm for FicMas but when I sat down to write day 25 (dedicated to myself), I couldn't help but end up here. I don't know what this is really. it's completely self-indulgent and mostly just something short and fun to write. It's probably edited terribly because I'm writing this at 1:30am after a long day and when I need to be up in 5 hours soooo. Either way, I hope you all enjoy!

**25 Days of FicMas**

**Day:** Twenty-Five

 **Dedication:** Me

 **Fandom:** D.Gray-man

 **Pairing:** Poker Pair

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own d.gray-man

**Flickering Flames**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Fire burned bright in Tyki's eyes – darkness warring against the small light that remained; unable to swallow it no matter how his Noah tried. Somehow, at the end of each day the light seemed to remain, allowing Tyki to push forwards with the just a little purity.

(Okay so it was more moral ambiguity than purity, but it still counted. He was certainly nicer then the rest of the Noah.)

Allen could relate. He would always keep moving forwards, clutching at the threads of purity that remained while fearing the way his hands seemed to stain everything with darkness instead of light.

“You're playing fire,” Tyki breathed, lips so close that Allen could feel the way those words caressed his own. He was certain that Tyki felt the moment his breathing hitched and desire began to pool in his stomach. “If you keep this up, you're going to get burnt.”

“I've always liked to play with fire. But you're more of a single flame then a fire. You couldn't burn me if you tried,” Allen taunted; eyes defiant as matching fire burned in his eyes.

Tyki's lips twitched into a smirk, challenge gleaming in his eyes as he stared Allen down; neither backing down.

“I'm going to ruin you, boy,” Tyki hissed, a ghost of a kiss brushing against Allen's lips as they moved –barely a millimetre between them.

Warmth bracketed Allen on both sides, blocking out the swirling snow behind them and sheltering him from the worst of the cold. They shouldn't be out and about right now. It was freezing and there was a snow storm on the horizon. Or maybe it was already here?

No matter the case, Allen still couldn't bring himself to care about that right now.

He wasn't sure how he'd ended up in this situation, but what he did know was that he didn't regret it. If anything, he was grateful for this development.

“Not like that you aren't.”

Tyki growled; the low and deep noise resonating with Allen in a way that made a shiver of lust run down Allen's spine. “You're a menace.”

Flicking his tongue out, Allen couldn't help but admire the way his saliva seemed to cling to Tyki's slightly chapped lips; shining delectably in the lighting.

“Then maybe you should fix that. Or are you all talk and no action, _Ty-ki_?”

Before Tyki could respond, Allen was slipping out from under his arms and re-starting his journey towards the inn for the night.

He took a moment to throw a seductive smirk over his shoulder, all to aware of heady eyes on his form.

“Coming?”

Needless to say, they were both coming that night... eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, make sure to leave a comment and let me know or come and shout at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com!


End file.
